Overflow
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: "When it rains, it pours. But along with it, love overflows." Shion is now running away from the Security Bureau as atonement for his sins. To them, that is. But to Shion, meeting Nezumi was never wrong at all. As he runs away, rain drops, once again, fall onto his skin. And as the rain reminds him of their meeting, he meets... Rated T for theme and language. NezuShi/ShiZumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Overflow: A No. 6 Fanfiction  
**Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Characters:**

Shion  
Nezumi

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'll just keep on stating the obvious. I don't own No. 6; plot, characters, everything.

If there are any problems in here, just tell me and I'll change it. Spelling, grammar, concept.

Romance between two men. Don't like it? Ignore it.

Rated T as promised.

Negative reviews are expected and always welcome. Positive reviews are greatly appreciated.

This story has alternate events which may contradict the original events of No. 6.

* * *

**_It was on a rainy day when we first met._**

September 7, 2013. My twelfth birthday.

An intruder who was supposed to be "dangerous" was on our lawn. _Wet, cold, wounded._ It took me a while to realize that he was a boy. He was called but not named 'Nezumi,' a rat.

To No. 6, entertaining someone like him, a VC, was a sin. A mortal sin, actually. Switching off the thingamajigs inside our house was a miracle to him. To me, _I only wanted to know how the rain feels like on my skin._ But knowing how it feels like took away a lot from me and my mother Karan.

_Running away. Running away. Running away._

That is what I am doing now. I'm running away, even though I did nothing wrong. In fact, I even helped someone. Isn't that good? But to No. 6, what I did is a sin. A mortal sin. And now, they're making me repent.

_No. I should not regret this._

Me and my mother became outcasts. We were treated like trash. Even if I was treated at first as the smartest kid; it was proven by the examination results. And so, I wasn't allowed to study the way I was supposed to. Even though I have the skills, I was still treated as an ordinary kid. No, a kid below an ordinary kid.

The darkness enveloped me as I ran.

"Forgive me, Sanpo. I used you to pass through. My words won't be enough to thank you."

The path was damp and slippery.

As I went further in, the more and more difficult it became to run away from them.

The final challenge was a _dark river_ that ran under the city.

"S-sewage-"

My heart almost jumped out of me when I realized how bad the odor was. It almost suffocated me. Breathing well was almost impossible. However, there was no other way.

"I-I'm going to jump here?" I asked myself. And as expected, no one answered. Shion, are you making a fool out of yourself? Of course, no one's going to answer you. There's no one else around here. No one.

I remembered that my mother gave me a pair of swimming goggles once, and I cherished it too much that it remained inside my jacket for so long. I took it out and kissed it. "Thank you very much, Mom." And I jumped in.

I swam as fast as I can, with the thought 'I have to get out' in mind. If someone told my mother about this, she might die in shock. _Your precious son is swimming in sewage water. One wrong move, he's gonna die._

And after swimming in dangerous liquid, darkness met me once again, but it's not really the darkness the scared me. It was the kind of darkness that I liked. Along with it was the sound of falling rain. I hurriedly ran, ran, and ran.

I reached unknown territory.

But it was fine, since it felt like the day that I first saw him.

_He was called but not named 'Nezumi,' a rat._


	2. Chapter 2

A tree was standing before me, alone. Besides itself it had no other companions that lived together with him. It stood strong and might. It seemed as if it was protecting the place.

My clothes were all wet and my skin was damp. It felt good for me, at least.

The rain continued to pour, and the sky was still dark. From time to time, the thunder would roar but it wasn't enough to scare me to the bone. It just reminded me that my mother was not around. Shion, it's time to be independent now.

Even though I liked the rain that much, I still kept cover under the tree. I stood next to it and sighed as I watched the raindrops fall to the ground. I sighed once again.

"I never thought that you'd be here."

I heard a deep voice, familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. I didn't know what to do.

"Don't you want to face me or something?" the voice said again.

This time I had chills down my spine, but my heart told me something that I didn't realize at all for the first five seconds of hearing it. "N...Nezumi?"

I turned around. His dark hair was tied neatly at the back of his head and wore a cloth behind him like a cape. "I surpassed your height this time, huh," he smirked.

My heart skipped a beat. Along with the rain, my tears fell down even though I didn't intend to cry. No, these tears are tears of joy. This person I've been yearning to see again for years. The reason why I stood strong and accepted all the punishments.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Shion," he walked towards me and patted my head. "Never expected to see you in a rainy day again."

I didn't speak and wrapped my arms around him instead. I didn't care if he surpassed my height, not even if he already experienced things that I haven't before, not even if he never returned my first aid kit. I just missed him. That's it. That's all I know.

But the way he replied to my actions was not through words.

He hugged me back, and placed the cloth around him over my shoulders. "That's superfiber cloth. Better hold on to it."

"Yes sir," I nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That was pretty short, wasn't it? I don't know, I just typed in my thoughts and I realized that the event I was thinking of was just short. Sorry! Don't worry, it's still ongoing. HAHAHA :


End file.
